


Wishes

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 23 - Wishes





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 23 - Wishes

“Happy Nameday Shiny!” Sera presented the Vashoth with an entire cake, smiling bright and proud. “You're going to split this with me and we are going to die; cuddling in bed and full of cake. It's the only right way to go out, yeah?”  
Gize threw her head back laughing, nodding as she straightened up again. “That would be it! Uh... Are you and that cake my present?”  
“Well yeah... I wanted to get you something else, but I didn't even know what and your bitch cousin is a fuckin' bitch and didn't help at all.”  
“Yeah, Canazli is like that. Sorry cupcake.”  
“Ha! Cupcake. It's funny, cause I made you cake.”  
Gize relieved her wife of the large plate and set it onto the table, then scooped the smaller woman up in her arms to squeeze her tightly. “To be fair, I've got everything I'd ever need anyway.”  
“Need huh? What about want, you?”  
“Want? Well I do want you.” Gize let the other settle back on her feet before pulling her around to fall back onto a couch.  
“Know that. Give me a new one.” Sera sat up, happily folding her arms to give her breasts a bit of a hug. The using-them-as-a-headrest part was an entirely intentional bonus.  
“New huh? I guess... I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“Shit, we've covered that one Shiny,” Sera protested, tapping the ring on her finger. “You gotta have more than that.”  
“...When we're all old and stuff?”  
“Sure. ...I'm gonna get old. That's weird.”  
“You're twenty two Sera!”  
“That's not old.”  
Gize shook her head, smiling, “Anyway. I'd love something with, uh... I'd want a house some time. Like, a cottage. Right at the edge of a town or city somewhere. Still accessible for shops and shit, but... I don'know. Quieter.”  
“A little cottage, you an' me being old crones together? Scarin' all the kiddies?”  
“Definitely.”  
“You're a dream come true Shiny. I need to eat cake.” Sera whipped herself up. “If I make myself sick, I can be sure you're all real-like.”  
“Sounds like a good plan cupcake.”


End file.
